falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout Equestria Loyalty Timeline
Loyalty takes place in it's own canon verse but is an alternate Universe and as such the timelines will be different. Even though the title is called Fallout Equestria the story itself takes places in the land of Andalusa. The measurement of time can not be translated into human years but for the sake of this timeline each bullet point DURING the great war is estimated to take place at least 7 weeks to a year apart. Pre-War Pre-War refers to Andalusas history before the Great War * Fall of the Ancients 9,000 B.C.E'''Not much is known about this period in history. It was believed that an ancient civilization that once ruled the entire world only to fall. * '''Age of Discovery 9,500 B.C.E ** Pony tribes lead by Alicorns migrate on mass eventually arriving on the continent of Andalusa and form the Monarchy of Andalusa. * Fallen Age 8,300 B.C.E Queen Nighttide and her loyalist attempt to usurp her husband, King Stellaraine, for fears of his weakness endangering the kingdom but eventually fails and is exiled from the land. Failing to find a second ruler for the throne, King Stellaraine is unable to keep the Monarchy in order and it falls into a state of chaos. It is believed that around this time Queen Nighttide searched minor lands and came in contact with the Zebra kingdoms. * Age of Enlightenment (Renaissance Age 5,000 B.C.E) ** After years of exile, Queen Nighttide returned to Andalusa only to find it in ruin. Using the knowledge she gained from her travels she was able to rebuild the nation into a Queendom and eventually became it's absolute monarch. ** The official title of a 'King' would reform into an advisory role with limited political authority. ** Put forth by Nighttide: Philosophy, Knowledge, Compassion and Virtue are made to be the requirements in order to become the head Monarch. * Age of Technology 3,000 B.C.E ** From her banishment and the reformation of the Queendom, Nighttide and her supporters brought advanced knowledge of Industrialization and Technological Enlightenment. ** The steam engine is invented. Comprised of water, heat, and pressurized air to turn a turbine *** The advent of steam power would eventually give rise to the Queendoms first airship ** Electricity would later be discovered approximately five centuries later in 3,500 B.C.E by accident in a carpet factory. ** Steam power would eventually die out in certain areas and be replaced with the electric generator, but such a device would require the user to caste a lighting spell in order for it to function * Age of Darkness 3,050 B.C.E ** The zebra lands become infected with a plague. Prince Sunlit Night along with his inquisitors investigate this plague only to discover that it came from an artifact from a long forgotten civilization that was native to the Nothern region of the Andalusan Continent. ** The Queendom is attacked by ravenous beasts. As a response the ground ponies invent the gun. That runs on magical energy. It was said that things got so bad, the Queen herself needed to step in. Twenty-percent of the population at the time was lost. ** A great winter sets onto the Andalusan Queendom. Some speculate that this was a result of the negative energy that came from the beast attacks years earlier. * Second Technological Age 1,000 B.C.E ''' ** The cassette tape is invented and information becomes easier to distribute. ** Prince Sunlit takes on an apprentice named Vespier ** King Stellaraine steps down from the thrown as King. Great-War Era (Authors note: Since Zebras originate from Africa I thought it fitting to give Zebras of Aziza some African affiliations, specifically Egypt) * '''Unfit to Rule (600 B.C.E) ** The Zebra nation of Azizi increases military spending and shuts down the embassy within Chromie. They view the Andalusans as selfish and arrogant do to its immense power and wealth. Announcement from the Zebra Pharaoh of Azizi “As of this moment it is with a heavy heart that I denounce the rule of Andalusas' legitimacy. Due to their incompetence, the world has come under threat countless times over the ages. No more will we sit by and rely on others to save us. I urge our people and the Kelz (Kelz are members of the Zebra council) to take necessary measures to ensure the protection of our nation” * In response to these events, the royals of Andalusa call for a meeting with the Pharaoh along with members of the Kelz. A few weeks after the meeting, the Azizi nation sends its military close to Andalusan lands to conduct military war games as a show of force. Increased Tensions (500 B.C.E) * A skirmish breaks out between a squad of Zebra Acolytes and the Andalusan Defensive Guard leaving few causalities. Both sides blame each other for being the aggressor. * In an attempt to deescalate already rising tensions the Pharaoh of Azizi agrees to meet with the now King Sunlit only to have his airship shot down as soon as it arrives within Andalusas border crashing into the Hollowed Gorge. The Zebra people grow outraged at this supposed treachery and the Kelz declare war on Andalusa. To this day the Andalusan people deny the assassination of the Zebra Pharaoh claiming unknown forces were at work. * King Sunlit forces himself to fight for his people on the front lines. While on the battlefield reports claim he refused to kill a single Zebra in hopes that the Azizas would see that cooperation between the species could still be salvaged. Unfortunately he becomes gravely injured and falls to a coma. Creations of the Ministries ''' * With Sunlit Night out of commission Vespier, now Prince Vespier, creates the Ministries as a third branch of the government. * ''Ministry of Magical Research and Development: ''This Ministries sole purpose is the study and advancement of arcane energy and technology. Their greatess creation at the time was the development of the first artificial alicorns. These alicorns were needed in battle since many of the natural born alicorns were rare and refused to fight. Lead by Lights Shinning. * ''Ministry of Information'':' This ministry was responsible for both domestic and foreign communications. While many suggested propaganda as a means to rally the people. Prince Vespier denied such an act. Implying that truth is the first casualty of war. He reminded them that their duty was to report truth and only the truth. This Ministry is led by the unicorn Crystal Gaze, a member of the royal family. * 'Ministry of Health: 'This Ministry was responsible for medical research as well as sustaining the health and wellness of the civilian population and military. Led by Flowers Peak. * 'Twilight's Watch: 'This ministry was a black-ops Ministry, often working in secret with the Ministry of Information on cloak and dagger projects. This Ministry's real actions was not well known to the public and was even kept secret from Prince Vespier for a time. Officially it was designed to keep the other Ministries in check. This was led by a ground pony named Ball of Shadows. * 'Ministry of Engineering: 'A branch of the government that developed and researched advanced technology for civilian and military use. Lead by an ground pony named Apple Lemonade. * Most ponies refer to the Ministries as M.A.I.H.T.E '''Resurrection 400 B.C.E' * Ministry of Health work on a device that can resurrect the dead. This would be called Project Resurrection. The Alicorn Program ''' * The success of the MTS (Magical transformation serum) by Lights Shinning, the M.R.D creates the first artificial Alicorn dubbed the 1st generation Alicorn to be used on the battlefield. Dimly-Lit, one of the employees on the program becomes fascinated with Alicorns as a whole and starts her personal studies into them. * Queen Nighttide goes missing. '''Stealthbucks * Andalusa discovers the magic of stealth buck technology which grants anypony who wears one to turn invisible. A timeout * After learning more about Queen Nighttide, Dimly-Lit travels to the Chromie library and goes missing for a few weeks. Reveal of the Silver Knights * Apple Lemonade and her Ministry of Engineering unveil for the first Silver Knight power armor. Formation of Bunkers * As a contingency, the Ministries form plans for an underground bunker system. * The first ever underground bunker dubbed Bunker X, becomes known to the public. Mass production of underground bunkers begins. Honor the Contract * A griffin mercenary is sent to assassinate Prince Vespier only to fail. Her Return * Dimly-Lit returns to the public eye after several days with the intention of joining the Alicorn program. When she emerges she is takes the new title of Nighttime-Eternal Their Darkest hour * A spy for Twilight's Watch headed reports that the Zebras have created a superweapon using shadow magic. The Gen 2 program and the draft * The demand for more alicorns grow, and a faster version of the MTS is produced. This creates the Gen 2 alicorns however a Gen 2 alicorn had major side effects. The high demand for soldiers forces Vespier to implement a draft. W.P.P * The Weather Pony Project is created as a form of whether manipulation Birth of the Grand Pegasus Enclave (note: Enclave is best faction) * The pegasi within the Ministries start doubting the war effort and the draft only increased the amount of disloyalty. Pegasi Power Armor * Sky Tec, a private organization invents the new Pegasi power armor with the help of the Ministry of Engineering, and the Twilights Watch. The End 300 B.C.E * Magic ceases to function all across Andalusa as Zebra missiles full of dark magic nullifies their abilities as they detonate in mid-air. What follows are nuclear strikes on the mainland itself. Who fired first is unknown. * Prince Vespier orders the evacuation of all Andalusans into the Bunkers. Fortunately he has enough magic to defend Andalusa from a second wave of missile attacks. Vespier is presumed KIA. * The Pegasi escape in the clouds, forming cloud covers on their respect areas. * Nighttime-Eternal who escaped in Bunker X within Chromie mountain forms the Accord with the help of the descendants from the M.R.D. Current-Era This era refers to 300 years after the Great War Fallout Equestria Loyalty begins Category:Section stubs Category:Setting